Logan's Adventures in Washington State
by athenethegoddess
Summary: Logan's headed up to Canada after a stint in the US. He stops in several towns along the way, and meets some interesting people on the way...WIP


Logan was pissed. And a pissed off Logan was an awe inspiring sight. Scary, yes, but awe inspiring, none the less.

All he wanted was a beer. Was that too much to ask?

But _noooooo._

Instead, what he found was a bunch of fuckheads harrasing a kid with a skateboard.

He sniffed the air. Four against one kid? That wasn't nice, now was it.

Growling softly, he followed the sent and sound to an alley.

_Great. Drunk off their collective asses. They won't remember a thing in the morning._

Moving quickly and silently through the shadows, he crept into the alley behind the attackers.

Something made him pause before approaching. Movement on the edge of his vision made him duck. A large black bird flew over his head, and landed on a trashcan. Cocking it's head, it cawed harshly.

The girl with the skateboard looked right at it and smiled.

_Strange time to be smiling._ Logan thought.

The roar of an engin warned him just in time to get out of the way. A man on a motorcycle stopped the bike just where Logan had been standing seconds before.

_Nice bike._ was Logan's fleeting thought, before he was distrated by the teenagers at the other end of the alley.

He watched as all but one of the bullys turned to face the intruder of what was, undoubtably, "their" teritory.

The bird cawed again, then launched itself into the air. It landed on the handle bars of the motorcycle.

The man on the bike smiled at the punks surrounding the girl. It wasn't a nice smile.

"Boo."

Logan smirked, and he heard what had to be a muffled giggle from the girl.

_Strange kid. Must know this guy._

"This ain't none of ya business, mister. Ya'd best be movin on." the "leader" of the group said, taking a menacing step forward.

The man swung his leg over the bike, and stepped forward a matching step. Only his movement was much more threatening than the kids' had been.

"Really. You see, that's where you're wrong. That's my friend you've got there, and I'd like her back. Now."

Walking towards the teens surrounding the girl, he was a frightning figure in all black. His coat flared dramatically around him.

Mentally, Logan snickered. _Bet he's worked on that before. In front of a mirror, I'll bet. Must be an actor._

Logan stayed in the shadows, and watched the sceen unfolding in amusement. He was ready to help out, if it was needed. He was also curious to see how this would play out without his involvment.

Leaning against the wall, he pulled out a cigar, but left it unlit, not wanting to alert anyone of his presence. He chomped on the end of it, and focused on the fight about to begin.

The idiot in front decided that the posturing and thrats had gone on long enough, and charced the newcomer.

A fist shot out, hitting him in the jaw, and knocking him back into the wall. He slumped there, unconscious.

Seeing their friend knocked out, the other three abbandoned their prey, and attacked the new threat.

In seconds they were all unconscious on the ground.

The girl smiled up at her rescuer. "Thank's Eric. But ya know, I could have handled them."

"I'll bet you could have, kid." he nudged one of the unconscious teens with the toe of his boot. He groaned.

"Why were they harrasing you in the first place?"

She shrugged. "Dunno. They didn't say. Does it matter?"

Logan frowned suddenly. Somethi wasn't right. He listened intently. Six people. Five heartbeats.

None of the teens had been hit hard enough to kill any of them. The girl was obviously alive. But the man...

_How can someone be up and moving without a heartbeat?_

As if hearing his thoughts, the man froze suddenly, then spun around, slipping into a fighting stance, and shoving the girl behind him.

The two men locked eyes. Logan smirked.

_The guy was good, he'd give him that._

Logan stepped out of the shadows, hands held up to show they were weaponless.

_But then, they never are, are they, Wolvie boy._

"Woah there, bub. Just was walkin by, thought I'd stop and see if I could help. Obviously, I wasn't needed. I'll just be movin' on then." he turned, and took about two steps, then stopped.

Turning back, he asked gruffly, "You ok, kid?"

The girl peeked around Eric's arm. Staring at Logan with wide eyes, she nodded.

"Good." he said, and nodded. "I'll be goin' then."

He turned his back to them again, and walked cautiously out of the alley. Pausing at the corner, he lit his mangled cigar.

Using his enhanced hearing, he listened to the two people still in the alley.

Eric sighed. "Sarah, how many times do I have to tell you to stick to the main streets at night?"

"But Eric-" Sarah started. Eric's hand covered her mouth.

"Sarah. Are you going to do this again?"

Logan heard movement, and he guessed she was either shaking her head, or nodding. He couldn't tell which.

He rolled his eyes. _Typical kid._

Obviously the situation behind him was an old one, and the kid was obviouly with a friend.

Logan continued down the street, puffing slowly on his cigar.

_Now, where the hell is that bar?_


End file.
